Defiance: the Last Stand
by Exile037
Summary: Dr. Doom has returned and launched his siege on Earth. And it's up to an army of superheroes to stop the mad tyrant. Can they save Earth and the Universe or is there a bigger threat other than Doom that puts the entire universe in danger? It all comes down to the heroes of Earth to make their last stand. One rises. One falls. One dies. One leads, one follows, and all will unite.
1. Total Onslaught

**Power Prism: Bestows the host to use the ability to project and manipulate energy; create energy constructs of various shapes and sizes, flight, protection from the rigours of space and durability**

Mighty Avengers: Mark Milton (Hyperion), Zarda, Midnight Owl (former superhero Hawk-Owl aka Jack Danner), Stanley Stewart (Blur), Edith "Edi" Freiberg (Inertia), Kinsely Rice (Amphibian), Joseph Ledger (Doc Spectrum), Rick Jones (Nova, becomes Captain Marvel in next chapter), Bradley "Brady" Poe (Anti-Venom), Peter Parker (Scarlet Spider)

Avengers: Aerean Thorton (Super Soldier, becomes Captain America in later chapters), Nathan Jacobs (War Machine), Thor, Monica Chang (Black Widow), Clint Baron (Hawkeye), Terry Komori (Spider-Man II), James "Jimmy" Hudson (Wolverine II), Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel), Joseph Russell (Mr. Fix it), Cassandra Lang (Stature)

New Avengers: David O'Kirk (Dr. Singularity), Jason Long (Lightning), Alex Summers (Havok), Ororo Monroe (Storm), Namora, Marie Grant (Tigra), Lori Baumgaurtner (Boomer), Simon Williams (Wonder man), Daisy Johnson (Quake), Thomas Liu-Shin (Nexus. Sole-survivor and future king Eternal of the People)

Secret Warriors: Logan Pierce (Winter Soldier, becomes Super Soldier in later chapters or in next.) Lance Astrovik (Justice), Abigal Brand (the Alien), Hercules, Frank Castle (Punisher), Harry Osborn (American Gargoyle), Yelena Belova (Photographic memory along with the ability to duplicate herself and re-absorb duplicates at will), Robert Baldwin (Penance), Angelica Jones-Astrovik (Lady Comet), T'Challa Udaku (Black Panther)

Future Foundation: Susan Storm (Invisible woman), Tony Stark (Iron man), Sam Wilson (Falcon), Danny Ketch (Machine man), Janet Van Dyke (Jocasta due to cybernetics from Vision's body.), Vision (Gah Lak Tus version. Consciousness transferred inside a human clone of Natalia Romanova created by Horton Hammond, mentor of Sam Wilson. Possesses superhuman powers), Jennifer Walters (She hulk), Arcanna Jones, Nicole Dubois (Hurricane), Helena Phelps (Yellowjacket),

Defenders: Stephen Strange Sr. (Doc Strange), Norrin Radd (Silver Surfer), Bruce Banner (Hulk clone), Namor, Patricia Walker (Hellcat), Dane Whitman (Black Knight), Barbara Norris (Valkyrie), Eric Brooks (Blade), Johnny Blaze (Ghost Rider), Betty Ross (Jade)

Secret Avengers: Elektra, Clive Conner (Daredevil II), Barbara "Bobbi" Morse (Mockingbird), James "Rhodey" Rhodes (Iron Patriot), Petra Laskov (Wasp II), Maria Hill, Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock (Psylocke), Felicia Hardy (Black Cat), Ben Reilly (Black Tarantula), Scott Lang (Ant-man)

Uncanny Avengers: Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat), Marian Carcyle (Rogue), Bobby Drake (Iceman), Johnny Storm (Human Torch), Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman), Lana Baumgaurtner (Bombshell), Ty Johnson (Cloak), Tandy Bowen (Dagger), Kenny "Kong" Macflarene (Juggernaut), Paige Guthrie (Husk)

X-Force: Adrian Luca (Nightshroud), Grant Alexander (Diamondstone), Aimi Yoshida (Jolt), Jean Grey (Phoenix), Liz Allen (Firestar), Derek Morgan (Archangel), Calvin Rankin (Mimic), Vanessa Carsyle (Copycat), Neena Thurman (Domino), Jack Wilson (Spade)

Young Avengers: Miles Morales (Tarantula), Ganke Lee (Prodigy), Larry "Judge" Jackson (Hornet), Nomi Blume (Polaris), Raymond Conner (Ronin), Enid Richards (Speedball), Missy Kallenback (Nova), Henry "Hank" Kipple (Ricochet), Hisako Ichiki (Armor), Allison Crestmere (Scoldfire)

New Warriors: Benjamin Grimm (the Thing), Luke Cage (Power man), Danny Rand (Iron Fist), Shang Chi, Marc Spector (Moon Knight), Cheyenne Tate (the Talon), Silver Sable, Melissa Joan Gold (Songbird), Eric Josten (Atlas), Abner Jenkins (Mach IV)

X-Men: Scott Wright (Micromax), Samuel Smithers (Blackheath), Piotr Rasputin (Collosus), Amara Aquilla (Magma), James Proudstar (Warpath), Shola Inkoli (Link), Kenji Uedo (Zero), Celeste Frost (Marvel Girl. powers include telepathy, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, telepathic immunity), Irma Frost (Mindee. powers: telepathy, telepathic illusions, mind alterations, astral projection, telekinesis, flight, telepathic immunity), Phoebe Frost (Diamond girl. powers: telepathy, diamond hard skin that gives superhuman strength and stamina, telepathic immunity). (Ultimate Stepford Cuckoos).

Issue 1: Total Onslaught

Earth 31916. Destroyed ruins of Washington, DC 8:23 p.m.

Reed Richards along with Bruce Banner and Pietro Maximoff were safe and hidden than they thought, but they were wrong. Something arrived from the portal, a creature as was looking for them. And ever since it arrive to this dimension, it was wrecking havoc and it wasn't the only thing that came from the portal. It was an alien invasion force lead by someone they though to be dead, Victor Von Doom. The Accuser, Gallowglass and Annihulis had sent out search squads looking for the escape criminals from Earth 1610. Doom's forces weren't the only ones aftter, the Squadron Supreme were hot on their trail as well. Since the invasion, they lost Shape, Tom Thumb and even Nighthawk. Both Kyle Richmond and Skylark. Hyperion along with Zarda and Inertia charged directly into Hulk, while Arcanna, Doctor Sprectrum and Amphibian begun to fight Mister Fantastic in order to subdue the three fugitives. Blur and Quicksilver were having their brawl of superhuman speed, zig zaging against each other trading blows. But far ahead, a hulking figure was heading toward their way. Something deadly.

Zarda drove her ax toward Hulk's chest, with Inertia turning her intagiable to grab Hulk's heart in a quick way to end the battle. Unfortunately, Hulk quickly retaliated by grabbing her arm and slamming her directly to the ground as Hyperion shot out his beams of energy through his eyes at Hulk's. Hyperion sent jabs left and right across the Hulk's face, sending him flying back to a ruined building. Hulk busted through the building raging with fury as he grabbed Hyperion's head, slamming him straight into the ground forming a crater. Zarda lunged her ax at Hulk's neck as blood streamed down the ax, with Inertia slamming her fists together toward Hulk's head. Blur and Quicksilver still speed through the ruins of Washington, racing each other admist the battle as both jumped from a building that wall ran on. Quicksilver sent out a barrage of punches toward Blur's chest and face, with Blur countering by launching across Quicksilver's face left and right. Pietro grabbed Stanley's head, attempting to snap his neck only for Blur to head butt Quicksilver which gave the silver haired speedster a broken nose. Quicksilver and Blur continued their battle together as a hooded figure appeared, with it being the reality warping mutant Elliot Boggs. He had a furrowed expression, seeing the destruction of Doom's forces conquering this reality.

"It seems a guest has arrived." Elliot turned his head startled to see Doctor Doom standing beside him, wearing advanced hi-tech armor with a green cloak surrounding him. "Though surprising, I wonder if everyone knew of your non-existence."

"I could say the same for you, Doom." Elliot retorted. "How did you do it? How come you're still alive?"

"Magicians must never reveal their secrets." he chimed. "Now the question is: what should I do with you?"

"Not yours to make." Magician prepared to use his powers to make Doom forget he ever saw him, unfortunately he was stabbed in the heart by a spear. His eyes widened as it started absorbing his life force, with the spear coming from Annihilus. "Ho- how- how..."

"You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeves." Doom glanced at Annihilus. "Is it finished?"

"It is. This world will be destroyed in a matter of minutes."

"Good." Doom lift his hand, revealing the infinity gauntlet. "It's time for our forces to leave this universe." he glanced down at Magician who glared at him. "I have a member of the Squadron Supreme called Nuke strapped to a machine. Once he reaches critical mass, this world will perish with everyone in it. And If I where you, I would use whatever energy I have to leave to flee this reality." he declared as Doom and Annihilus teleported away, with Elliot Boggs coughing out blood as he narrowed his eyes at the battle between the Squadron Supreme and Dark Ultimates

"Damn it..." he weakly stood up from the roof as blood spat out from his mouth, narrowing his eyes at the Squadron Supreme and Dark Ultimates. "I got to transport them away as quick as I can before this whole world is gone."

A searing light beamed through the DC ruins, a radioactive fire spread around the destroyed city of Washington. He felt weaken by the minute, blood dripping from his mouth as he coughed. Elliot used all of his energy to transport who he could to his reality as the Squadron Supreme were suddenly transported away from the blast, unfortunately Mister Fantastic, Hulk and Quicksilver were caught. Elliot used every ounce of power to transport them to his home reality.

"God...help us all..."

7 weeks later.

Earth 1610. Manhatten, New York 1:16 p.m.

THWIP

"WHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEAHH!"

Peter Parker along with Terry Komori and Miles Morales swung through the city of New York, with Harry Osborn aka the American Gargoyle following them. Today seem to be a normal day in the city. There was little crime, no big threat. Everything seem to turn out fine, perhaps maybe all too well. The X-Men were still in New York with Jean Grey taking care of diplomatic business in Utopia, while Kitty Pryde and the others decided to stay. The Fantastic Four and the New Ultimates were still away in space. The Ultimates were back from their mission looking for Mister Fantastic, Quicksilver and Hulk but met with no success. While the three Spider-Men swung through the city, a dark haired eighteen year old man was walking down the street wearing a white jacket and blue jeans. The jacket suddenly covered around his body, showing a white claw formed in his hand as he glared up at the sky. Then all of a sudden, Peter, Terry and Miles' spider senses kicked in as it gave out a quick vision of all of New York under attack by what seem to be alien forces. Then suddenly, a taxi was sent flying from an energy blast as Peter wrapped a wet net around the cab. Small drones started firing on Harry as he turned on the afterburner that had the drones following him in the sky. American Gargoyle turned back to the alien drones, charging the small drones as he brought up his ionic sword while firing missiles at the squad of drones. He leaped toward one of them, stabbing it with his ionic blade making quick work of the unmanned alien drone as he jumped back on his glider. A large moving figure appeared above the city as Harry's eyes were widened with shock, seeing an alien ship carrier hovering Manhatten.

"Oh...my... god..." Harry pressed the communicator on his wrist. "Pete, guys, we have a problem."

"We see it, Harry. And it's a big one." said Peter's voice as a platoon of helicopters and fighter jets began fighting off alien fighters. "Looks like SHIELD finally noticed."

"So what's the plan? I doubt these guys are the 'we come in peace' type."

"Me too. But..." Terry paused while he stared at the areas where the alien attackers were hitting. "These attacks are well-cordinated. Where to take key points to boost their hold."

Miles glanced at Terry. "How do you know this?"

"Handful of Call of Duty and Battlefield." Terry glanced back at Miles. "We need you to be at the Place. Harry's got a supercomputer that could get a grip on what's going on." he told Miles as he headed to the Place in Queens.

"Hold on." Peter said . "I'm getting a call from Fury."

"Parker."

"Fury, what the hell's going on? There's an alien invasion going on out here. A lot of people are going to get hurt in this battle! The city's a warzone!"

Fury scoffed. "Yeah, tell me something I don't. Kid, it's not just New York City. They're attacking everywhere. London,Tokyo, Paris, Berlin, Shanghai. Everywhere. SHIELD's spread to thin."

"But who's leading the attack?" Peter asked as a bright light stood in front of him, revealing the Squadron Supreme being teleported. "Uh, Fury, let me call you back for a minute." he said hanging the phone up as Inertia picked him up by his neck.

"Start talking, bug boy. Where are we?"

"Well I would explain what's going on if I wasn't being choked by an instant carnious bitch." Pete taunted with Inertia glaring at him, feeling a urge to rip the wall cralwer's heart out

"Inertia." she glanced at Hyperion. "Let him go. He's Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man." he ordered as she let him go, gathering for air with his mask pulling off revealing his face

"How do you-" Zarda cut him off

"We heard of your proclaimed demise to last time I stayed in your world." she stated suddenly smirked. "Fortunate to see your death was false."

"Thanks... I guess. Why are you here?"

"We're not sure." Doctor Spectrum replied. "We were in pursuit of three villians from your world. Mister Fantastic, Quicksilver and the Hulk."

Peter's eyes widened. "You were fighting them? The Ultimates have been looking for them all this time."

"They were in our dimension." Hyperion stated. "Then trouble came," Hyperion stared at the city being under attack by the alien forces. "And this is how it started. Since their arrival, our world was under attack by forces of unknown origin. We thought it was because of Reed Richards and his two allies, which was why we were pursing them."

"Are you Reed and the other two are responsible for this?"

"No. it wasn't them. It was-"

"People of Earth, hear me." said a omnious and looming voice across the city as the Squadron Supreme and Peter Parker to the direction of the voice

Peter's eyes went wide. "No... It can't be..." he trailed off seeing a giant holographic display of Doctor Doom

"I, Victor Von Doom have returned. As my forces laid siege, I will take what is rightfully mine. All world governments are to surrender now or my siege will rise to your countries." he declared as Doom's flagship poured small transport ships

"Well this day just got worse." Peter muttered. "Time to get a hold of Miles."

The Place. Queens, New York 1:34 p.m.

"I can't there's an alien invasion here!" Ganke exclaimed, staring as all of New York was under attack while Miles and Judge were on the supercomputer to find out the status of the alien attack. "This is when the covenant invade Earth in Halo."

Judge side glance at Ganke. "You're comparing this to Halo?"

"Yeah! Covenant invades Earth, leaving it up to Master Chief saving the galaxy."

"Ganke there not just attacking New York, they're targeting every place on Earth." Miles stated getting reports from all over the world as Missy Kallenback, another friend of Miles and Ganke who knew about Miles' secret identity after Miles and Ganke told Judge the truth when she heard them

"You guys aren't going to believe who's behind this!" she said as Dr. Doom was being shown leading his army from space

"Isn't that Dr. Doom?" Ganke said shocked

"Yeah, but isn't he dead?" Judge replied

Miles' spider sense ring showing a quick glimpse of an flying object above the sky, preparing to crash toward the Place. Before Miles could move the others away from the impact, Missy's body started to change as a bright light beamed under her. Her skin turned into a shining color of red as alien soldiers landed outside the Place, while Miles, Ganke and Judge were already outside. Half of the aliens that arrived appeared to have a masks covering their faces, wieling energy based rifles and light metal armor with clawed hands and feet. The other aliens had three snake irises on both of their eyes, with their mouths and body covered in alien armor as they held high vibrational blades up high. Missy felt energy coursing within her as she held her fists in the air, only for a burst of energy to blast straight at the alien platoon with Missy having problems keeping her new powers in control.

"Someone! Help!" she cried out as Miles jumped behind her with his hands on her arms, preventing her powers from breaking out.

Miles looked to see his friend stammering. "Missy, Missy!" she snapped out of it, looking over her shoudler to see Miles behind her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. But what's happening to me?"

"You're becoming a Nova." Miles and Missy turned around to see the Fantastic Four and New Ultimates along with Rick Jones, who was an actually Nova once himself. "I remember the first time it happened that I saw that rock pillar thing."

"You mean Uatu, Rick Jones?" Mahr-vell inquired

"Yeah that's the one." Nova quickly got back to business. "We need to talk. Dr. Doom's-"

"Alive and taking over the Earth?"

"It already happened didn't it?" Mr. Singularity groused. "Teleportation, my ass." Lightning glanced at his best friend

"You do know we were from Earth for seven weeks right?" Jason stated to David. "We need to head to the Triskelion." Lightning declared when suddenly

FABOOM

Two objects crashed into the streets, with cars and trucks destroyed in its wake. A muscular figure was shown in the smoke, seeing emissive eyes staring at Tarantula, the Fantastic Four and New Ultimates as Mahr-vell was sent flying back by a energy blast. Mahr-vell got a closer glance as he saw Blastaar and a unknown assilant with them. The assilant's appearance was human male, 7 feet tall with horrific scars on his face and body that resembled a walking frankenstein. He also had bionic arms wearing a alien harness and black armor greavs. Ms. Marvel and the others aided Mahr-vell against the Living Bomb and the unknown assilant.

"Brigade, equip the amplifier!" Blastaar shouted at the now known assilant

"With pleasure." he said in a gruff and gravelly voice

Then all of a sudden, the frankenstein assilant known as Brigade equipped a small device behind the back of his neck as it implanted itself on him. His skin turned pale green with yellow energy circling around his bionic arms, firing a blast that sending all of them flying back. Mahr-vell charged in on his own at the unknown assilant, only for both of Captain Mahr-vell and Dr. Singularity to be grabbed and tossed away with one throw. The unknown assilant aimed his bionic hand at Mahr-vell's head, until Mahr-vell fired off a searing blast that sent him flying back. Then all of a sudden, a beam shot out as it now was blasting him to oblivion leaving only his helmet to remain along with his burnt corpse.

ZAAZTT

ZAAZTT

SMACK

WHACK

Lightning used his magnetic powers to control Brigade's mechanical arms after regaining counsciouness while Nova removed the helmet off of the dead Kree hero. Ben retaliated by slamming his fists toward Blastaar's chest, along with Ms. Marvel landing a jab across the Living bomb's face sending him flying back. While the Fantasic Four and New Ultimates to face Blastaar and his accomplice, Ganke and Judge where hiding under a stash of equipment taken from the Tinkerer's hideout. Just not from Phineas Mason anyway. Ganke and Judge were browsing to see what they could find. Ganke noticed a golden suit with red insets on the chest and silver wingtips where the ears would be. Judge found a purple hornet by the size of his hand inside the stash.

"What are you two doing?" said a girl's voice as Ganke and Judge turned around to see Enid Richards stare at them, wearing a blue and orange suit along with a pair of orange goggles while she stared at the hidden stash

"Where did you come from?" Ganke said a bit startled

"I came with the Fantastic Four." she replied. "How come you guys are searching around all that stash?" she asked pointing at the hidden stash

"To help the Fantastic Four and the New Ultimates out?" Ganke said confused at the girl named Enid Richards

"But do you know how to work any of that stuff works?"

"Well, yeah." Ganke replied. "I read an instruction manuel for it. Well, all of it anyway."

Judge quirked his eyebrow at Ganke. "Since when? I mean, when did you look at a instruction for all of this Ganke?"

"Since Terry and Harry said it was alright that I hang out at the Place." Ganke answered solemnly

"Then I guess you know how this works?" Judge inquired holding the hornet in his hand

"Yeah, it's a battle suit created in a joint operation by Roxxon and Tri-Corp." Ganke paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Right before Terry and Miles shut the Roxxon corporation down that one time. But... you might not like it."

Judge folded his arms together staring at Ganke. "Try me."

"You place it on your back and let it graft itself on back, giving you neural control over the hornet."

"By grafted you mean..." Judge trailed off staring at the hornet

"It's got to be stuck on your back. And it might be painful."

"Might be- screw it." Judge placed the hornet on his back, quickly grafting itself to his spine as Judge grunted in pain on his knees with Ganke and Enid looking shocked and worried

"Judge! Oh man, I didn't actually you want to stuck it on your back!" Ganke said in worry as a black suit with purple armor formed on Judge, showing a mask with orange bug eyes and hornet wings behind his back along with a orange hornet symbol on his left breast

"Ganke, I'm fine. I'm-" Judge was cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Ow! Well that hurt."

Enid suddenly saw a alien squadron about to shoot her, Ganke and Judge from behind. "Look out behind us!" she yelled as she suddenly leaped up in the air, which surprised her as she landed on the alien's head on her foot. "Whoa."

"How did you do that?" Ganke said putting on the golden suit with red highlights and silver wingtips on the mask

"I don't know. I can't believe I have super powers now!" Enid chimed. "Then again, I did melt a guy to ashes once with a power I had one-time." she replied remembering her encounter with El Diablo as her and the others, while Blastaar and his accomplice were teleported away saw Doom's flagship

"What's it-" Enid was cut off when

THOOOM

FABOOM

Doom's flagship fired out a beam aiming toward New Jersey, with the entire continent now destroyed. Millions dead as there was nothing but ruin and debris. The Ultimates, New Ultimates, Fantastic Four and everyone else had seen what happened with their own eyes. All widened with horror and shock. All that force used to destroy an entire city. And there in his flagship, stood Doom narrowing his eyes at the city he destroyed as he showed the whole world to face his wrath.

"This world shall know the fury of Doom." he declared as his loyal subject known as the Imperfects followed their lord's iron will


	2. Fallen Heroes

Issue 2: Fallen Heroes

Triskelion, New York 3:41 p.m.

Every agent in SHIELD was on full alert, they kept getting reports from all over the globe. Places like Cairo, Rio de janeiro, Paris, London, Shanghai and Tokyo were invaded. The same went for Dubai and Budapest. After the destruction of New Jersey, Doom went back to his home country Latveria after the attack on Earth. SHIELD also needed to retake New York as well as Los Angeles. The world governments were furious, their countries invaded in one day. Even the Fantastic Four and New Ultimates were surprised and thrilled that Peter Parker was alive, it wasn't the time during the invasion. Since Monica Chang was no longer in command of SHIELD, it fell to someone else. The commander of SHIELD was a woman in her mid thirties with a dark hair that had red streaks and brown eyes. She wore glasses along with a SHIELD suit. She was in her mid to late-thirties. Her name was Victoria Hand and she was in charge of SHIELD. She was currently under stress and irritation due to Doom's invasion impacting on the whole globe. That's when Peter and Terry found Jessica Drew, only that she was wearing something different to what Peter Parker; her contributer and her ex Terry Komori would ever see her wearing. She had a black domino mask, with wide lenses that covered only her eyes and cheeks. She wore a dark black suit with red highlights and a red spider symbol which had a yellow hourglass on her chest. Jessica Drew also wore a red jacket with a yellow spider on the shoulders and back of her jacket.

"Jess?" said both Spider-Men

"Guys!" she hugged both of them. "Thank god, you two are safe."

Peter pointed at the outfit she wore. "Is that a new outfit?"

"Yeah, I thought of going with a new look." she stated. "But right now, we got more things to talk about."

"We know. We..." Terry slightly looked away. "We saw New Jersey get obliterated. Did anyone make it out?"

"Only 760,000 civilains. But..." Jess looked away

"Jess..."

"There's something you two should know."

Flashback.

Two hours earlier. New Jersey 1:41 p.m.

Kenny "Kong" Mcfarlane laid on a crater made impacting on New Jersey. He was wore a black harness with a no sleeve suit, wearing a dome leaving his eyes visible along with his mouth and nose also. Just last night, he stumbled upon a mysterious gem laying outside his house. And as soon as he touched it, he became the avatar of Cytorrak. And on the next day the invasion started, he assisted in saving people during the attack. Since the invasion today people, have start calling him the immovable man. Others and most on the other hand, kept calling him the unstoppable Juggernaut. At that moment, Kenny couldn't believe that he got superhuman powers from the gem he picked up last night. Then suddenly, a hurling object crashed right in front of him. A claw slammed itself in the ground as the object stood from the crater, revealing four green emissive eyes staring viciously at Ken.

"Oh, shi-" Ken was cut off when

CRAAASSSSHHHH

THOOOMMM

THUD

Kenny Macflarene was sent flying back through building to building, crashing directly into a abandoned bus. He groaned, barely standing up from the ground as his back arched from the impact. Whatever it was that sent Kong through buildings, it was strong. That's when he spotted someone facing a platoon of Doom's alien soldiers, with one being sent through a wall beside him. The one fighting the aliens was a twenty-five Asian man, in a black suit with cobalt blue neon highlights as he blasted a squad of alien soldiers with a beam bursting through his mouth. The Doom alien forces kept firing energy weapons at the mysterious man, only for the weapon fire to go in without harming him as his entire body began to flow with energy. The man spread his hands out as he fired energy blasts that shot at every Doom alien, hitting each one in top accurany and precision. Then suddenly, whatever that sent Kong flying back made its way to him and the mysterious stranger he encountered. The creature's four emissive green eyes stared at both of them in a deadly snarl standing 12 ft tall. Two arms, with three clawed fingers on each hand. Two clawed toes on each foot, along with two mandibles and four spikes on its back. It lunged on both of them, only to have its back be struck by six organic metal claws. It looked over its shoulder, glaring at a eighteen year old with wearing a yellow suit with black insets with a cowl mask covering his face except his mouth and nostrils. He was Jimmy Hudson, the second Wolverine and son of the original Wolverine James Howlett.

"Looks like you two could use a hand." Kong and the mysterious stranger turned around to see the X-men along with Captains America and Britain, Thor and Iron man of the Ultimates standing behind them

"Kitty? Is that you?"

"I know that voice..." Kitty's eyes widened with shock. "Kenny? What are you doing here?" she pointed at the chrome helmet Kong wore. "And why are you wearing that?"

"Well you see..."

"You two can talk later." Cap said

PTANG

Captain America threw his shield at the alien creature's head while Wolverine was still in berserker rage. Until the creature slammed a truck toward him, repeatedly. Iron man fired his repulsors while Thor charged in with his hammer, sending it flying near an abandoned construction site. Iron man went in first, firing repuslor and missile fire only to be hit with a support beam that sent flying to the ground. Thor was about to summon thunder and lightning until he was send falling by a blast that came out of nowhere. The blast came from a male figure in a wearing hi-tech armor and a jet pack. Iron man went to face the hi-tech attacker in the sky, having a suit-on-suit dogfight. The creature then pounced on Thor, stomping on his arm carrying his hammer while stomping its other foot on his face applying pressure on the Thunderer's head. However, Ken Kong charged the creature using the power of Cytorrak to fned off the creature. Kong launched his fist across the creature's face, breaking one of its mandibles as Spider-Woman strapped web on one of its arms. Cloak and Dagger appeared with Spider-Woman followed by an incoming blast from Bombshell. Fireballs and ice spikes struck the alien creature afterwards, courtesy of the Human torch and Ice man as Rogue teleported using Pixie's power after her death from Doom's assualt on Earth.

"Cain..." she said staring at Kenny Macflarene who she thought was Cain Marko. "Is that you?"

"Who?" Ken said confused, dodgined a claw impact from the alien monster as Kitty Pryde phased out of the ground

"Rogue, that's not Cain Marko." Pryde stated phasing the creature's body to the ground, putting it on a halt. "It's someone Peter Parker and I know. His name is Kenny Kong. Speaking of which..." she glanced at her ex. "How did you get your powers all of a sudden?"

"It all happened when I touched this gem inside my house last night. And when I touched it, It said I was now the avatar of Ctyorrak." he explained. "And the next thing I know, I got super powers."

Then all of a sudden, the group heard rumbling from underneath the ground. The creature that was phased below broke out, roaring venomously as Bombshell and Dagger retaliated with explosive energy blasts and light daggers. The dagger were stuck on its body, while it was blocking the explosive blasts from Bombshell causing it to stand its ground. Ken Kong, the avatar of Cytorrak sent hooks left and right across the creature leading the X-Men along with Spider-Woman, Bombshell, Cloak and Dagger went head-out to face the alien creature.

Elsewhere in New Jersey, Jean Grey along with Adrian Luca, Grant Alexander and Aimi Yoshida were saving people from the aliens invaders while Domino, Derek Morgan aka Archangel and Firestar were fending off Doom's alien soldiers. Then suddenly, a giant scale worm monster spewed out deadly fireballs from its mouth. Its flat headed cranium slammed into the ground as it dug in underground.

"Incoming! Giant flamethrower worm comin' through!" Jack Wilson aka Spade yelled out after shooting a alien soldier in the head, while him and Vanessa Carysle ran out of the way from the giant beast that spunned out of the ground

Jean looked at Aimi Yoshida and Liz Allen. "Jolt, Firestar! Shoot that thing's mouth." Jean quickly glance at Adrian Luca and Grant Alexander. "Nightshroud and Diamondstone, you two help them out!"

Jolt and Firestar blasted the Flat head with fire and electric energy, striking directly at its mouth which caused it to screech in agony. It head slammed against building to building, with Diamondstone bashing his obisidian covered fists toward its head while Nightshroud stabbed its neck with indestructible blades of shadow matter. The three recent recruits Adrian Luca, Grant Alexander and Aimi Yoshida couldn't believe they were getting noticed. They were still labeled as outcasts because of being mutants. Fear and despied by the world after the Ultimatum wave. Now, they were slowly being viewed as saviors. And all it took was the invasion of Dr. Doom and his alien forces. Aimi Yoshida was a stowaway whose parents sent her away to Tian, the same place she had met Jean Grey along with Liz Allen and Derek Morgan. Jean was like a friend and mentor to her, while Aimi and Liz were fast friends. Her and Derek Morgan was currently in a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Grant Alexander use to be a college freshman jock until he realized he was a mutant with the ability of density control. And like mutants whose powers manifested, he went Utopia were he met Kitty Pryde and the X-Men. And when Kitty Pryde and Jean Grey decided that Tian and Utopia would be safe haven for mutants, he became a member of the X-Men. And last but not least, Adrian Luca. Adrian Luca was a soldier and activist, his father on the other hand was a anti-mutant member of the Purifers. Adrian and his father never saw eye-to-eye after his father killed Adrian's mother who was revealed to be a mutant. He loved his mother than his father and when his own father killed his mother, he ran away. Adrian's mutant powers manifested six weeks later when he was twelve, leading him to head to Muir island. Years later, he left Muir island After the Ultimatum wave, the suppose death of Peter Parker and the civil war raging in America, Adrian was fending for himself from Hydra at the time. That's when he met Kitty Pryde and Jean Grey who knew of his past. Primarily his father being a anti-mutant supremacist who actually died in the Ultimatum wave. And currently, he is in a relationship with Jean Grey going on five months now.

However, their battle was cut short as a searing energy blast inflicted damage on the Flat head as it disintegrated to ashes giving off a last howling screech. The source of the blast came from someone they never thought to see, a Eternal of the People. One from Tian that still survived. Jean Grey along with Derek Morgan and Liz Allen knew who is person was. Liu-Shen, one of the sole-surviving Eternals of Xorn's brother Zorn before the defeat of the Children of Tomorrow. A smile suddenly grew on Liz Allen's face as he spotted the Eternal.

"Tom!" she hugged the eternal in a warm embrace. "We thought you were dead! Where have you been this time?"

"To find myself." he said. "All this time feeding my anger, just all Zorn taught us." Tom Liu-Shin looked away in regret. "But all it ever accomplish was the demise of my people. I was in Tibet after the defeat, then I traveled to South Africa and Brazil for a while. Now I'm here."

"It's good to see you again under these circumstances." Jean replied, suddenly looking up with wide eyes along with the others. "Oh god..." she flicked her communicator. "Rogue! I need you to teleport us and anyone else away to a safe place, now!"

"Jean, what do you see?"

"Trouble. Teleport everyone the hell out of here, now!" she exclaimed as X-Force along with the X-Men, Spider-Woman, Bombshell, Cloak and Dagger and the new Juggernaut Kenny Macflarene were teleported away from New Jersey before a searing blast destroyed the city

Command Center, Triskelion. Manhatten, New York 3:20 p.m.

Every survivor including the X-Men, X-Force and the remaining heroes on New Jersey were transported to the Triskelion. SHIELD agents rally to get the wounded to the infirmary while the survivors were being sent out a sheltering center away from New York. Victoria Hand appeared with Falcon, who was accompanying someone who bear a little resemblance to Natalia Romanova who turned traitor and worked for the Liberators. But this time she looked different. She had red skin with yellow eyes, wearing a green and white bodysuit that covered her hair with a white hood. The red skin and yellow eyed woman turned out to be Vision, only with her consciousness in a human body with superhuman abilities leading her robotic body to hover in front of her. Instead of golden skin, the body had a silver and white color with red emissive eyes. The body shifted its appearance, revealing it to be of Janet Van Dyke. SHIELD knew after the Ultimatum Wave, Hank Pym went to the Triskelion for Carol Danvers jump start the Jocasta project.

"Is this everyone?" Hand asked

"Yes. This is all we could save." Jess stated. "What's the situation in New Jersey?"

Victoria Hand looked away along with Falcon, Vision and Jocasta. "New Jersey... is destroyed." the heroes expression turned to shock. "Obliterated in one strike."

"Oh god..." Kitty gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Everyone else died."

"Including Captain's America and Britain."

"Elizabeth's going to be devasted when she hears about this." Jean said worry about her team mate Psylocke. "What's happened now?"

"As of now, the UN has disbanded SHIELD. We're through. We were order to protect the world, but instead as things are going now, we've failed." Hand stated

"They can't-" Director Hand cut Spider-Woman off

"They already have!" Hand exclaimed now leaving, but stopped. "And it's done. It's out of my hands now." she concluded leaving

Flashback end.

Triskelion, New York 3:42 p.m.

"Cap is dead?" Jess sadly nodded her head, leaving only the heroes inside while every SHIELD agent deserted the Triskelion. "I can't believe Doom did this."

"So what now?" Terry glanced at the X-Men, Ultimates along with amazing friends such as Cloak and Dagger along with now. "We're not giving, right?"

"No, we're not." Aerean Thorton aka Super soldier. "We're still in this fight. Doom doesn't have us beaten yet."

Peter's, Terry's and Jess' spider senses blared as a large shadow stood out the window. The Ultimates, Fantastic Four, X-Force and X-Men stared at the window. Their expressions turned to shock with mouths open and eyes wide. The flagship of Victor Von Doom zoomed in on the heroes as it fired a heavy energy burst, now portions of the Triskelion. Before the beam could head toward the Command Center where the heroes were, all of them were teleported away from the blast.

Unknown location

Thor and Nexus did not get hit from the blast of Doom's flagship, but they were somewhere else instead. A futuristic hallway with red lights them follow toward a destination, leaving both of them to be ready for whatever was ahead. They both stopped to see something Thor nor Nero could ever see, the City. One of the creations used by Reed Richards and his Children of Tomorrow. Thor lifted his hammer, preparing to strike along with Nexus as Thor sent his hammer hurtling toward AI. But a force field had prevented the blow to inflict damage, with Mjolnir heading back to its master.

"Why have you brought us here, machine? Where are our friends and allies?" Thor demanded, with the AI remaining silent to Thor's question. "Speak, quickly!"

"Your allies were teleported to an ancient Nwahili temple in the Savage land. Thor Odinson." the AI glanced at Nexus. "Liu-Shin of the Eternals. I have brought you both here to give you an advantage against the enemy you face."

Thor narrowed his eyes at the City. "What advantage do you speak of, City?"

A bright light shined at Thor's face as it showed a large room, with the Children of Tomorrow in tubes. "The advantage I speak of is the return of the Eternals and Asgardians." he stated

Thor's and Nexu's eyes widened in absolute shock at the City's explanation. It proposed it could bring back the Asgardians, along with the Eternals. The Asgardians were hunted down and eliminated by Reed Richards, along with draining Yggdrasil itself to use for their benefit. Liu-Shin received his people just like everyone else from the twin cities of Tian and Tu'an. From a serum known as only the Source: the possession to give normal humans super abilities. There were two groups in Tian. The Celestials were led by Xorn while his brother, Zorn led the Eternals. Xorn was the one who taught Celestials to temper and control their agressivity. But Zorn on the other hand taught the Eternals to feed into their anger. And as soon as their gifted citizen Oracle known as Shu-tan was killed by Reed Richards and the City, the Eternals went to war with the Children of Tomorrow. However, Liu-Shin's people were defeated by them. And as a last result, Zorn had released his black hole ability to absorb one of the Children of Tomorrow's contingent before he died. And now, the City was offering a solution to the problem the Children of Tomorrow and Reed Richards caused.

"It sounds like you're offering a solution to a problem you created with both of us." Liu-Shin stated

"It is." the City replied. "One for each of you. And in all honesty," the City paused glancing at the Children of Tomorrow encased in tubes. "This was their idea to bring back Thor's people. Along with creating another Source, but this would become a blast wave to sent to those it comes into contact with such as Missing In Action military soldiers, reformed enemy combatants, ex convicts, illegal immigrants and the homeless. Etcera, etcera. Basically anyone the organisms come in contact with."

Liu-Shin quirked his eyebrow at the AI machine known as the City. "So this Source wave will transform anyone with super abilities like a parasite based on it chooses? They will become Eternals."

"Correct. And as for the Asgardians, their bodies will be customize and altered. While their self-consciousness will be transfer into the Children of Tomorrow." City explained. "After this, Asgard will return with its people. It will remain where prior destroyed world Exodus Prime once was."

"What do you ask of us?" Thor questioned the AI, slightly turning its attention to both of him and Nero. "What is the catch?"

"No catch. This is on our last behalf." it stated. "This is our final moment. This is the least we can do is atone for the Maker's and our own mistakes." Suddenly, the City shined a beam at Thor's body. "We know you see the dead with your Vahalla ability. As soon as you saw none of the dead, the Asgardians will return and fight by your side once answer the call. It is time for you to be sent your allies. And the same goes for the Source wave. And the people that receive their superhuman abilities, you will lead them Liu-Shin." City suddenly begin to teleport Thor and Nexus to the Savage land. "Farewell."

"Wait!" Thor exclaimed. "City! What is the call for my people?"

"For Asgard." it answered, now teleporting Thor and Nexus to the ancient temple in the Savage land. "The entire universe will need you heroes. And we all pray 'he' does not arrive here. If he does, we will need hope to stop this monster."


	3. Avengers Assemble

**AN: Slade Muga and Sieg Wallace belong to Soldier-MS. Credit goes to him and I have asked permission. Anyway, please review and enjoy.**

Issue 3: Avengers Assemble

Doom's flagship. New York airspace 2:47 p.m.

Doom stood while one of his followers, with a green skinned face wearing a facemask along with a protective shell covering his entire body and black pants as he strapped the infinity gems to a created device. A purple center on his chest as it glowed to a emissive light. There was a hooded woman wearing a one piece outfit showing her arms, legs and cleavage with shadows covering her whenever she walked. There was Brigade with a fiery orange skinned woman, containing her intensive heat. A purple haired woman with pale skin wearing a purple one piece with seismic gauntlets on her hands walking beside a woman wearing hi-tech agile armor that expose her cleavage and stomach. A man with mini tesla coils on his entire body wearing a black and blue suit with goggles, produced electricity to jumpstart the device. Meanwhile the bald, pale blue skinned younger man in the battlesuit increased full power to the machine as a portal jumped out of the portal. A 6'7 muscular purple skinned humanoid male with a furrowed chin and emissive eyes, wearing blue and golden armor. Doom and his followers bowed before the figure as he walked toward Doom.

"Welcome, my lord."

"Paragon, Imperfect," the purple skinned humaniod glanced at the agile armored woman and bald blu skinned humanoid man wearing the hi-tech battlesuit. "Ohm, Solara." glancing at the bald man with the mini tesla coils surrounding his entire body and the fiery woman. "Faultzone, Hazmat" looking over his shoulder at the girl with the seismic arms and glowing skin man with the purple center on his chest. "Brigade, Wink." looking at Brigade and the hooded woman with shadows covering her. "You may all stand." the purple skinned man said. "Summon all that remains of the Fold. It is time to be done with this universe. I sense something deepen from within my dimension. Between all dimensions, even. Something I have not felt since..."

"My lord?" Doom inquired confused

"Have the Fold begin destruction the entire population of this planet tomorrow at first light. Wipe out every insignificant life on this planet." he demanded. "There is something I must do. Imperfects, you may leave."

"Yes, master." Doom obeyed with the Imperfects leaving their master only with the infinity gems, showing a glimpse of two comets heading toward Earth

"You have finally arrived."

Mohave desert, Nevada 3:43 p.m.

On top of the hot and dry desert of the Mohave, two searing lights sped above the orbital atmosphere. Both of them shifted into meteors as one of them was white and black, with what seem to be red eyes on the top of the meteorite. The other was grey and smoke, leaving a trail of black smoke as it entered the skies with the black and white meteorite. Meanwhile at the Mohave desert the Fold of Doom's alien armada was occupying the town of Rachel, with Doom spreading his law and superiority. One of the alien drones noticed two comets heading toward the city as a alien squad leader ordered its troops to force people inside the buildings. But since none comply, they started shooting the rioters. The Fold was gunning down every men and women, with one of them aiming the alien energy rifle at a small girl. The little girl was crying for her mommy and daddy as the alien aimed the rifle in front of her, only for a armored hand to grab the blaster while the other sent the alien flying back with an energy blast. A armored person with one side black and the other side white stood to protect the little girl, with the man's red eyes glaring at the alien forces occupying the town of Rachel.

"**You will never laid a hand on an innocent life!" **he said sending another flying away with a left hook

"**_That's right, bakas!" _**said another voice with the man using powers of the Red hulk or Rulk for short, immolating the aliens to flames after every strong punch.**_ "You wannabe bug eyed mandible having mouth Chitauri Predator ripoffs! Then again, you guys are way uglier than any of them!"_**

"**Shut it, already!" **the man shouted annoyed, conjuring two double bladed swords performing the mastery of sword with the combination of Nightcrawler and Deadpool of Earth 616

"**_What? I'm just doing my standard trolling! We're the same person, Slade Muga. The badass that's known throughout the dimensions! Well some dimensions, anyway."_** his hands extending the claws of 616 Wolverine, striking down everyone he came across as he fired the optic beams of 616 cyclops

THOOM

"RAWR!"

Slade Muga turned around to see a 50 ft tall alien monster with six orange eyes and a monstrous jawed fangs fall to the ground. At the top of the alien creature's head, he spotted a figure in a black suit with grey and blue armored plates covering him. His medium length brown hair stood out in the air waving, piercing his red and white crystal sword inside the alien giant's brain. He ejected the crystal sword out of its head, making his way to Slade Muga who smirked under his helmet. This mysterious armored hero was Siegfried "Sieg" Wallace. He swung his sword, which sent a wave of energy sending half a dozen alien platoon flying away and even turn a few to ashes and goo.

"**Sieg, everything alright on your end?" **Slade Muga asked the nineteen year old

"**Taken care of, Slade. What now?" **Sieg glanced at the defeated alien forces occupying Rachel

"**Now, we head to Manhatten. Hopefully Doom hasn't brought him to their universe." **Slade and Sieg heard another roar that sounded like the 50 ft tall alien monster as they saw dozens of the same alien creature, heading their way toward Rachel. **"And now we got another problem."**

"**Looks like we met be here for a while." **Sieg then noticed several alien forces heading toward Rachel as well with alien based fighters, drones, tanks and transports. **"On second thought, make that tomorrow."**

"**SHIIIIITTT!"** said the other voice within Slade Muga

Slade and Sieg got into a fighting stance. **"Great. Here we go again!" **Slade said as the alien horde heading toward the Nevadan town Rachel

Ancient temple of the Beyonders. Savage Land 3:57 p.m.

The remaining heroes such as Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man along with their amazing friends, the X-Men, Fantastic Four, and the disbanded Ultimates were teleported to the Beyonders' temple. It took a while when they realized Fury was here before any of them teleported in the temple. Fury wasn't alone here though. Phil Coulson and his team were there, who already sent up shop before the heroes arrived. There weren't the only ones alone however, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Shang Chi. Basically everyone including Lori Baumgaurtner, Bombshell's mother. That lead to the mother and daughter duo to embrace each other in a hug. Fury stood with his secret warriors, such as former members of his Howling commandoes, Angelica Jones-Astrovik along with her husband Vance Astrovik. Robbert Baldwin codename: Penance who could use hyper-kinetic energy through pain from a genetic experimentation. Vance Astrovik aka Justice was a mutant with the ability of telekinesis, while Angelica Jones-Astrovik codename: Lady Comet whose power was to manipulate microwave energy due to a superhuman drug. Thor and Nexus had returned to the other heroes, with Thor now wearing asgardian armor still carrying his ax-hammer hybrid in his hand.

Ben Reilly aka Black Taruntala stood with his girlfriend Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat wrapped in his arms, otherwise known as the Black Cat. Both of which were teleported along with current Wasp Petra Laskov and Scott Lang aka Ant-man. It took David O'Kirk and Jason Long to stop a heated argument between Janet Van Dyne and Petra Laskov from brewing. Doc Strange, the father of Stephen Strange Jr. transported the remaining heroes to the Nuwahili Beyonder temple, including the Squadron Supreme. With them, was a white hoodie young man Bradley Poe, the brother of Bombshell's late ex boyfriend Sid. He shifted his form with red eyes and fangs, along with black claws, talons and four tendrils. Betsy Braddock being comforted by Jean Grey after hearing the loss of her brother, James. Jack Danner aka Midnight-Owl stood with his sidekick, Hank Kipple better known as his own created superhero persona, Ricochet wearing a blue and white jumpsuit with a brown jacket that had metal disks on the jacket. Ray Conner aka Ronin was equipped with a pair of nunchakas, while his brother Clive Conner the new Daredevil had equipped two battle staves. Nick Fury stood above them, showing a grim and grief-stricken expression on his face

"Since this invasion, we lost so many lives. Some in New York, some in Utopia, most from Jersey and most of all the inhuman home Attilan was wiped out along with its people including the royal family. Everywhere around the globe." Fury balled his fists now in anger. "We have lost allies, friends," he paused and looked at Psylocke. "Brothers. Everyone. And it's all because of Doom. And I don't know what his agenda is, but I don't give a damn on what it is. What I do know is, he needs to be stopped. Megan Gwynn, Farbird, James Braddock, everyone. Even Steven Rogers are gone. And for the first time in my life, I have failed to protect the world as best I could."

"What are you saying?" Tony Stark inquired, an annoyed and angered look showed on his face. "The Ultimates are done. Cap's gone, Fury. We're threw!"

"Not true." everyone glanced at agent Phil Coulson. "You're not threw. There was an idea. One after the second Spider-Man jumped into another dimension of a hero we all thought was dead." everyone then started to glance at Terry and Peter. "Peter Parker and his successor Terry Komori came up with this idea, I agreed with their suggestion. It was called the Avengers initiative, in case the Ultimates were dead or disbanded. A group, a team of remarkable people were to join together to face a common threat. To fight the battles most never could." Coulson glanced at Mr. Singularity and Lightning. "David O'Kirk and Jason Long suggested a Future Foundation branch. One that would focus on the benefits of dimension travel and as well the betterment of Earth's brightiest young minds and advancement. To create a new futures that await us, and new technologies." he shifted his focus on Kitty Pryde and Jean Grey. "Beside the Avengers, there would be a unity division force team accepting mutants into their ranks. And another force that would be the peacekeepers between human and mutant. The same went for the Defenders to prevent destruction from a cosmic or supernatural scale. And New Warriors to look out for the innocent, composed of returning heroes and reformed criminals given a second chance." he glanced at Miles and his group, then at Elektra and Daredevil. "Along with an Avenger team that consisted of young heroes being added. Even a covert op Avengers team in the process. My point is..." Coulson trailed off, now staring at every hero brought together. "If you can't protect those that live on earth, avenge them. Avenge Earth if we fail. So, make the world proud. Make yourselves proud."

Super Soldier decided to speak in order to break up the long silence inside the temple. "I agreed with Coulson. So, who's with me on avenging Captain America along with those we lost since this invasion started?" he said with all heroes not disagreeing in silence. "Whose with me to finish this fight? To fight for those we lost and become Avengers?"

"I'm with you, every step of the way." a young miltary voice spoke out, as the heroes turned back with the Super Soldier Aerean Thorton's widened with shock. The man that spoke was wearing a black kelvar body vest with urban camo pants and black combat boots. He removed his olive garb goggles to reveal his amber hazel eyes along with his long loose brown hair. His right was normal with skin while his left arm was bionic, a red star on the shoulder blade of the arm. To Aerean Thorton, Phil Coulson and his team it was a sudden shock and surprise. The man in front of them was a fellow Warrior in the Redeemer war against Hydra, Logan Pierce. Simmons ran and hugged him as Logan returned the embrace.

"Logan! I can't believe you're here." Simmons said as she let go of the embrace

"Long time, Simmons." he glanced at his former Warrior teammates. "Fitz, Skye." he turned his gaze at Agents May and Triplett. "May, Trip." he finally shifted his gaze at Coulson. "Phil, long time no see."

Fitz patted Logan Pierce on the shoulder. "Good to have you back, Pierce."

"Same here." Winter Soldier glanced at his best friend Aerean Thorton the Super Soldier. "So, Aerean... just like old times." he extended his hand to Super soldier

Flashback.

Almost two years ago.

Aerean Thorton (Super Soldier) narration

_I was someone who wanted to volunteer to fight the good fight, to do some good. Saving lives and helping people after I was pulled out from the Army. I know I could be a fireman or a cop, but I wanted something more than that. So I joined SHIELD. **Images of Aerean Thorton and Logan Pierce joining SHIELD, being recruited. Other images show Thorton and Pierce undergoing SHIELD training. From weapons training and vehicle driving, to shooting ranges and hand-to-hand combat. **I had the mental aspect in order to serve in SHIELD, but due to being physically disabled body which kept on giving me an average physique, I didn't get in. **A flash of images show a english man in his mid-fifties wearing a lab coat, offering a hand to Aerean. Obviously a doctor of SHIELD. Another image appeared showing the doctor's daughter. Short neck-length dark hair, brown eyes, brown caramel skin and a beautiful smile.** Then I met Dr. Indrid Weis and his daughter, Noa. Dr. Weis told me there was a way I would join SHIELD. Become a volunteer for a super soldier project dubbed: Infinity. I would be administered the Infinity formula, it would improve and enhanced my physical and mental abilities to perfection. He chose me because I was going to be the next best thing. The next Super Soldier. But something went wrong after I became that perfect. **Images show Dr. Weis being shot in the chest as an explosion by a sleeper agent of Hydra. Flash upon flash of images show Aerean Thorton taking the codename: Super Soldier, taking the fight against Hydra. He formed the Warriors which consisted of Phil Coulson, Melina "Cavalry" May, his team and fellow friends of Aerean Thorton such as Logan Pierce, Cody Grayson, Mitchell Ambrose and even Noa Weis. Memory flashes show of the Warriors fighting Hydra composed of those that sided with the Liberators and including their own version of the Liberators. **The main focus and head leader of Hydra was Marvin Flumm, a ex-SHIELD commander who became the Red Skull. **Image of a man with a red skull for a face, wearing a black dress shirt and a pair of black pants with a couple of pouches. A Hydra insignia on the belt he wore. **Me and the Warriors been trailed him ever since that civil war in America started and he was the lead cause of it all. And after we found him in his base of operations, we put a stop to him. **Images of Aerean Pierce leading the Warriors and a SHIELD garrison to attack the Red Skull's foothold. Other images of Super Soldier and Logan Pierce fighting against Red Skull's on a hi-tech bomber. The Red Skull was sent toward a reactor containing a piece of unknown energy taken from the N-Zone. Which either killed or teleport him to the N-Zone. The reactor begun to reach near critical mass as Aerean and Logan were forced to sent the bomber into the ocean to save others. **But there was a reactor was going to critical overload. Meaning if we didn't stop it in time, it could take out five states or a capital in another country or ours. That's when it happen. That's when I lost my friend._

"_Logan, what are you doing?" Aerean said as Logan was close to kicking him off the bomber_

"_I'm getting you out of here. The world's needs you more than I do. Goodbye, Aerean." he replied kicking Aerean off the bomber, with a smirk crossing Logan's face_

"_No! LLOOOGGAAANNN!" Aerean yelled as the bomber fled into the ocean, only for it to explode sending him flying away into the ocean._

_A few hours later, I was found by my team. Afterward, we held a funeral for Logan. To the friend and comrade we lost. **Images show Aerean and the Warriors at the funeral of their friend Logan Pierce. **Or so I thought. Months later, we've heard reports of an unknown assassin. Monica Chang and a friend of mine, Barbara Morse was in charge of looking it over on an assignment. Most of the intelligence community don't believe he exists. But the ones that do, however. **Image of a black clad man with loose brown hair wearing a black goggles and a facemask. He had a left metal arm, a red star emblem on his shoulder. **Call him the Winter Soldier. He was a ghost, and no one could ever catch him. But that wasn't my only problem. **Images show Alexander Pierce in charge, setting a manhunt on Super Soldiers and the rest of the Warriors. Next images show Aerean taking down a jetfighter using Captain America's old shield which was fitted with a part of Vibranium, Fury being shot by the Winter Soldier. **Logan's father was a representive of SHIELD, leading the charge. But I knew better, especially from him. Before Fury was shot he said to me: "Keep your eyes open.", hinting something was up. And when I find out that Alexander Pierce was heading for my team, I find out something else. Something that caught me by surprise. Something I never expected. **Images show Super Soldier fighting the Winter Soldier in a abandonded street in Washington D.C. Aerean sent one strong move that forcibly took off Winter Soldier's facemask, revealing his true face. Aerean's eyes widened with shock as he saw the Winter Soldier was none other than Logan Pierce. Cody Grayson and Mitchell Ambrose along with the rest of the Warriors saw their thought to be dead turned enemy flee away. **Logan was alive and Pierce knew this whole time. He used his own son to follow in Hydra's footsteps. To be controlled, and put everyone out who got suspcious. And that needed to end. **Images show the Warriors with the help of Falcon, Vision and Jocasta who later revealed to be Janet Van Dyke to stop Hydra's assault. Another flash of images show Nick Fury having a shootout against Alexander Pierce. And the rest of the images show Aerean Thorton the Super Soldier fighting Logan Pierce aka the Winter Soldier inside the mainframe sector of a Hydra controlled helicarrier. The last image showed a confused Winter Soldier saving Aerean as he fled to the woods. **And I was saved by Logan, meaning that there was still at least a part of him in there somewhere. And on that day, I vowed that I would look for him and bring him back to who he was and still is. Hoping he would come back. And now he has. Back to who he use to be_

End narration

Nuwahili temple, safehouse of the Avengers. Savage Land 5:23 p.m.

The Avengers were getting ready for tomorrow's battle at New York, preparing an assault on Doom's forces. Fury and Coulson muster up the rest of SHIELD to form a decent army against the Fold. Rhodey's armor was being customized and modified, being fitted with the colors red, white, and blue resembling the American flag. Nathan Jacobs had two iron man back up suits which were the one he used for the space expedition, and the other was a iron man version of war machine with black and silver (Mark II armor from the first Iron Man movie). Aerean Thorton was hand picked by Nick Fury to become the next Captain America, with the late Captain America's round shield being fitted with adamantium and vibranium. He wore a jumpsuit that carried on the red, white and blue colors with a blue mask covering his face except his eyes, nose, mouth and a strap on his chin. The mask also had imprinted wingtips on it as well (costume from Captain America: the first avenger). Monica Chang wore a black catsuit showing a holster on her hip, with a black widow on her utility belt and fingerless gloves. The Stepford Cuckoos or daughters of Emma Frost wore a white suit. Red insets on the chest, stomach, shoulders, knees, and legs for Celeste, Blue insets on Irma just like Celeste, and Green insets on Phoebe just like her sisters.

Invisible woman along with those in the Future Foundation branch were white and purple bodysuit, except for Iron man and Jocasta who had on white and purple armor with a green light on his chest and green emissive eyes. Hawkeye wore the outfit when the Ultimates planned to be independent heroes, which showed off the combination when he was first an Ultimate (Ultimates 3 costume minus the bullseye mask with black insets on the chest and legs along with red shade glasses). Cassandra Lang wore her red and white jumpsuit when she was part of the Giant man squad. Carol Danvers was in her sleeveless black bodysuit with a yellow thunderbolt, a red sash tied on her waist. Joseph Russell aka Mr. Fix was wearing only a ¾ black pants and a silver belt with a radioactive symbol. Hyperion's new costume was a black bodysuit with a large golden H on his torso. The speedster Blur wore a blue and white bodysuit, a pair of goggles on his head whenever he prepared to use his super speed. As for Terry Komori the second Spider-Man, he was leaving his suit being repair by the Equip-bracer who laid on the table close to Peter Parker.

Peter walked up to Terry, with the Equip-bracer in his hand. "Here."

"The suit's done repairing?" Terry asked Peter

"Nope, but I have another suit for you to try. Harry and I thought of it." he replied giving the Equip-bracer back to Terry as he strapped it on his wrist. "You'll like it."

Terry equipped the suit Peter and Harry. And he had to admit, it was pretty impressive. It was a blue suit with a red chest and shoulder blades, along with his index and ring fingers and thumbs. There was also a black spider symbol which had a combination of Terry's scarlet spider symbol and that of his symboite suit during the symboite crisis. A red mask that had half-wide lenses and black webbing patterns, along with a red back in which the spider traveled back to on both sides. The lower side of both his legs were red with black webbing patterns.

"Wow. This suit, it's-" Peter interrupted Terry's sentence

"You've earn it. As for me..." he looked down at his red and yellow spider armor. "I'm going with something new."

"Everyone!" all turned their attention to Harry. "You need to see this!"

A offscreen appeared showing Doom's Fold forces securing everyone capital city in the world, even New York on a SHIELD spy drone. Another showed Doom was in Latveria with his super evolved cohorts, but the last person remained completely unknown to all of them as this character had purple skinned and a furrowed chin. Fury thought this individual was a Skrull, but he crossed that out the list because were repitilian with pointy ears. The purple skinned individual wore blue and golden armor, his eyes only desired death itself as Doom and his generals stood by the individual in a spire at Central Park. The spy drone looked directly at the inifinity gauntlet being charged with absolute power. Then all of a sudden, the spy drone looked up as it saw two comets heading directly near the purple skinned man as it sent Doom and his top generals flying away. However, they were transported down below with their feet on the ground. Both comets revealed to be two men. One was a in a black and white clothed suit, showing red emissive eyes and shoulder guards as the individual glared at the purple skinned man who only smirked at him. The other was a medium length brown haired nineteen year old male wearing a black suit with blue and grey armoured pads covering him, aiming the tip of a red and white crystal sword at the purple skinned and furrowed chin humanoid.

"Who the hell are they?" Hawkeye spoke

Fury stared closely at the two unknowns who prepared to battle the purple skinned man. "Whoever they are, something tells me that they're about to keep the big fish over there busy."

The new Captain America, Aerean Thorton glanced at Fury. "You think whoever that is, is the big fish calling the shots instead of Doom?"

"I bet my life on it." Fury replied. "Everyone, move out. We're heading to Manhatten! We won't let these bastards take over this planet!" he shouted as teams from Avengers to New Warriors were instantly teleported by Rogue and Dr. Strange. Coulson appeared beside Fury. "Are the remains of SHIELD forces in New York?"

"They'll be ten minutes." Coulson stated. "It's up to them now until backup arrives."

"God help us all." Fury said

Fold spire. Doomstadt, Latveria 5:36 p.m.

Slade Muga and Sieg Wallace shifted to a fighting stance as the purple skinned and furrowed chin humanoid male stood up from his throne. Slade Muga prepared for another power from Earth 616 while Sieg got ready to strike his crystal blade at the furrowed chin with purple skinned individual.

"Where is your 'father', Slade Muga?" he said now glancing at Sieg. "Or did you just bring only the other brother he raised?"

Sieg glared at the purple skinned and furrowed chin man. **"Keep it up, and you're going to see this sword impaled on you. Either way, you're coming with us Thanos and you will tell us what you know!"**

Thanos only smirked at Sieg Wallace. "And where your so called 'father', Sieg Wallace? Is he too occupied keeping up your mess back in our home dimension? The one you and Cade Hunter had caused?"

"**Don't you dare insult him! And you especially don't mention Cade Hunter!" **Sieg charged his crystal sword at Thanos, but the crystalized blade was caught in the Mad Titan's hand as Sieg was sent flying down with a strong hook

Thanos turned his gaze at Slade Muga. "Now it is just you, Slade Muga. What will happen here will be is inevitable. Men, women, everyone will die. Not just from this dimension, but across other dimensions as well." Thanos paused to see Slade Muga remain silent during the conversation he brought up. "Why do you not speak, supposed son of Sven Reilly? The one that holds the spirit of Aeon from the realm of spirits? Will you speak, Slade Muga? What you say?"

Slade brought his thorax up, his head held up then back forward as he kept his glare at Thanos. **"NOOOOOOOOO!" **he yelled using the power of Black Bolt of Earth 616, shedding a fracture of Thanos' armor as the Mad Titan crossed his arms to block the impact

KRATHOOOM

The spire exploded to a searing course of shockwaves and explosive energy, alien Fold forces scattered away from the spire falling on the ground. Doom and the eight generals of the Fold moved out from the destruction of the spire. Thanos emerge from the rubble, cracking his neck as he glared at Slade Muga. Beside him was Sieg Wallace, the spirit knight of Faith.

"I see. It seems blood will be on three of our hands, today." Thanos said as him and Slade Muga charged against each other, with Sieg ready to strike red and white crystal sword.

Doom and his generals were surrounded by an energy field created by Imperfect, protecting them from the impending damage. Doom motioned his hand for Imperfect to drop the energy shield. Doom and the eight generals of the Fold turned their heads to see Slade Muga and Thanos preparing to fight. Then all of a sudden, Imperfect's sensors picked up something heading their way.

"Doom, something's heading your way and fast!" he implied as Doom looked up to see a star-spangled shield in the air, hurtling directly toward him


	4. Last Stand

**AN: Slade Muga, Slade Reilly and Sieg Wallace belong to Soldier-MS. Credit goes to him and I have asked permission. This is last chapter. Anyway, please review and enjoy.**

Issue 4: Last Stand

White House, Washington D.C. 5:54 p.m.

"What's the situation?"

"Mister President I won't sugarcoat it, we're getting chaos and panic throughout the globe. The horde of the Fold are planning something. We've been getting reports of an amount of forces to preparing for our extinction."

"Has the UN sent every force they have?"

"So far, British SAS, French GIGN, Russian Spetnaz, Joint Chinese-Japanese forces and South African armies will be there. There are also some SHIELD forces aiding South America and the Middle East."

"Great. We send our forces to Doomstadt and tell them the order is given. Take down he Fold. Now, all we can do is hope for a miracle."

"Mr. President? I think one just showed up."

Doomstadt, Latveria 6:02 p.m.

CLANG

The adamantium and vibranium star-spangled shield hit Doom's face as he was sent flying back. The Fold looked up and saw the new Captain America along with the rest of the Avenger teams, from Defenders to X-Force and New Warriors being teleported from a portal by Dr. Strange and Rogue using the powers of the late Pixie. The heroes charged, with Aerean Thorton the new Captain America leading the attack

"Avengers, ASSEMBLE!" he yelled with his shield returning to him as he shield bashed Doom's head

the Fold started retaliating as the generals of the Fold equipped the same device Brigade used to kill Mahr-vell, with Imperfect summoning a portal. Out of the portal came 10 foot tall giants covered in pale blue skin, red eyes and sharp ice covering one of their arms. What also stepped out of the portal wearing dark armor elves with white masks covering their faces as they fired off blasters and throwing black hole grenades. Luckily the heroes manage to skid again from the mini-black hole explosions, with Lightning pushing the black hole grenades using magnetic force as it deflect the dark elves sucking them inside. Thor flew up in the air, readying his hammer as he narrowed his eyes at the frost giants.

"FOR ASGARD!" Thor shouted as asgardians poured out of a incoming gateway with Balder, Heimdall, Sif and the Warriors three composed of Hogun, Faendal and Volstagg leading them into battle

Hulk and Lady Jade collided their fists at the frost giants, with Hulk using a thunderclap that sent an entire Fold platoon flying back. Bombshell and Boomer used both of their exploding powers, sending the frost giants flying away. Mr. Fix it send a strong overhook and right jab across Brigade's chest and head, causing to misfire almost at Ymir the champion of Jotunns. Ulik and the 'cursed' armored elves lead by the cursed alpha Kurse charged toward Thor, with the god of thunder launching Mjolnir toward Ulik's face while the Thing tackled Kurse to the ground followed by mini gun and rocket fire coming from Iron patroit. Iron man continued dog fight with Imperfect with War Machine having one-on-one battle against Brigade. Brigade unleashed a barrage of plasma blast with his bionic arms, only for Nathan Jacobs the new War Machine to charge directly at him as they crashed into an abandoned village. Brigade sent War Machine back as he fired one blast from his chest from his arc reactor pacemaker him and Tony Stark created. Wonder man and Gallowglass clashed in a fight with ionic and cosmic energy.

Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel fired off energy blasts at Brigade, who sent Captain Marvel flying away while Ms. Marvel hit him with a double fist hook left and right. Gallowglass arrived and blasted Ms. Marvel away flying as Anti-Venom launched an elongated fist toward him that sent him flying toward a wall, with a wall imprint of his stretched out fist. Gallowglass fired out a highly concentrated energy beam, only for Anti-Venom to somehow absorbed and consumed the beam. The next thing that happened was Anti-Venom spewed out a small concussive blash from his mouth that nearly knocked Gallowglass unconscious. Iron Patriot flew in and fired a XM65 missile that sent him away. Peter Parker aka Scarlet Spider and the Uncanny Avengers went up against the Frost giants, Ymir and Faultzone. Quake and Faultzone had a battle of earthquakes on the battlefield, matching each other's strength. Peter webbed Ymir's face as Juggernaut did a dive ram, crashing him down near a couple of dark elves while Cloak covered the rest using his cloak made of darkforce matter. Dagger threw her light daggers and Bombshell blew them away with her explosive powers at every Fold alien and dark elf they saw, leaving the leader of the dark elves Malekith to fire at them with blue energy using a hi-tech scepter.

"Hey, broody. How about we put that toy of yours away!" Peter taunted, kicking Malekith in the face before using his web to take the scepter away

Shadowcat phased through a dark elf, landing a roundhouse kick in the chest. "These guys never give up, do they?"

"Obviously!" Human torch chuckled throwing fireballs at the Frost giant as he circled around Ymir. "What do you say, frosty? Feel like giving up? Whoa!" Human torch dodged a blast from the Casket of Ancient Winters which was being used by Ymir

"Johnny, focus!" Shadowcat warned as she glanced at Rogue sent a left hook a dark elf's face. "Rogue. Think you can teleport that casket somewhere away?"

"I'll give it a shot, suga!" Rogue said throwing a pink shard as the casket vanished. "Direct hit!" she said to Shadowcat as Human torch and Scoldfire sent a fire beam that struck out like a haduken

Peter looked over his shoulder while swinging to see the three unknown individuals he saw in the offscreen back at the temporal safehouse in the Savage land. "It's those guys again." Peter's spider sense kicked in as he dodged a blast from one of the Fold alien. "Hey! I'm web slingin' here!" he shouted landing a punch across the alien's face

Hazmat fired off a highly corrisive energy blast toward the new Captain America as he blocked and deflected it using his shield. Wolverine charged as Hazmat sent out a high blast, who kept charging all ahead full until Hawkeye shot an arrow at pin point accurany that manuevered and pierced through a leak in Hazmat's protective shell. He glared at Hawkeye, holding his weaken shell with one hand.

"What have you done! Do you realized what you've unleashed?!" Hazmat roared

Hawkeye pressed his ear where the communicator was. "O'Kirk, Long, get Stark. We got ourselves a problem. " he said seeing Dr. Singularity sending a squad of dark elves and Fold soldiers hovering uncontrollably with an impulse wave

"Hawkeye, what the hell did you do this time?" David O'Kirk asked annoyed with one of the dark elves trapped in a impulse lash

"Just shut up and get Stark!" Hawkeye barked firing an explosive incenerating arrow that sent a group of frost giants away burning

"Fine." he sighed throwing the trapped dark elf at a frost giant, with both of them on the ground with Dr. Singularity trying to get a hold of Iron man facing the Imperfect in the sky after firing a uni beam. "Tony, we have a problem."

"Kind of busy, Davey." Iron man firing his repulsors at Imperfect while missing during the dog fight in the sky

"I hate it when you call me that, shellhead." Dr. Singularity muttered hitting them half od the frost giants with a impulse lash

"Hate it when you call me Shellhead." Iron man glanced at Lightning. "Jason, time for a switch-up!"

"On it!" Lightning aimed his hand at Imperfect, using his magnetic powers to slam him directly to one of the flathead. "Tony you're up."

"I read you." Iron man flew at super speed as he grabbed Hazmat. "Come on, Slimy. Time to be in space." he took Hazmat away, heading into the atmosphere as a green light flashed in the distance

ZAPT

ZAPT

ZAPT

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM

FABLASTFABLASTFABLAST

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Monica Chang the Black Widow and the Punisher fired Malekith's forces using M16 assault rifle and MP5 sub machine guns. Logan Pierce the current Super Soldier and Maria Hill laid down supporting fire wielding M4A1s and P90s as they shot down dark elves and Fold soldiers. Once out of bullets, Monica Chang pulled Skorpion pistols shooting down the rest of Fold alien soldiers along with delivering a few kicks to the chest that sent them falling to the ground. Doom's flagship spread out Fold fighters as they soared, ready to fire on the rebelling heroes. Then all of a sudden, part of Doom's flagship exploded a pack of helicarriers flying on it along with jet fighters firing against the Fold fighters. Fold transports landed as backup and support, until one of them was shot down by Nick Fury who was accompanied by SHIELD and UN forces.

"Alright, boys. Let's give those sons of bitches a helluva fight!" Fury shouted taking a BFG267 mini-gun with extended mags, mowing down a Fold platoon

"Fury, your timing is trouble." Peter said on his communicator while punching a dark elf in the face

"Sue me, kid." Fury said cooly mowing a pack of frost giants. "Right now we need to end this battle."

"For once, I agree with you." Pete said agreeing along with giving a couple of Fold soldier a split kick to the chest

Ohm flew firing electrical strikes at Black Widow and a squadron of soldiers she was commanding. Ohm kept firing electric voltage at them with the use of his fingertips, leaving Terry Komori the new Spider-Man to shoot web darts at his face. That got Ohm's attention as he flew firing electricity at Spider-Man, dodging and manuevered across the electrical surges thrown at him. One of Ohm's electrical blasts fired at a Fold fighter as Terry did a long back flip, then continued to web sling away from Ohm.

"You gone done it now. You're GROUNDED!" Ohm roared firing out a voltage beam that hit a jet fighter as Spider-Man broke the glass and got the pilot out safety, throwing him a web net he made a moment ago

"You know, with that accent," Terry paused as he dodged another electric blast, followed by a blast of heatwave from Solara. "I was thinking rodeo clown!" he mocked laughing

"Don't you mock me, boy!" Ohm spat shooting electricity from his fingertips

"Hey, I mock." Terry taunted. "I'm a mocker. I'm also a puller, a tugger and a yanker. One other thing: you two are about to get one giant slap."

"What you talkin-" Ohm was cut off when

SLAP

Ohm and Solara were swatted away by Stature, sending them flying toward a flathead exploding in electricity and fire. Meanwhile, Shadowcat used her phasing powers to cause Faultzone's seismic arms to malfunction with Spider-Woman delivering a blow across her face. Thor collided his hammer toward Paragon's blades with the genetically advanced woman sending him back with a strong kick, leaping to charge him with Zarda grabbing her blades as she was slammed face-first into the ground. Miles and his team of Young Avengers fighting off against Blastaar and Annihilus, with Hornet avoiding beams from the Annihilus' cosmic rod. Both his hands formed to a cannon as they started firing at Annihilus, with the being from the N-zone tackling him straight to a cliff. Annihulis aimed the cosmic rod at Hornet's head, ready to finish the kill. Fortunately, Stanley Steward aka the Blur used his super speed and flash kicked in the air that sent him flying, followed by Ganke Lee aka Prodigy in giant form, slamming his fist directly toward Annihilus as he crashed to the ground. The speedster was wearing a blue bodysuit with grey insets on the chest, with blue tinted goggles on his face. Black Tarantula was getting hit left and right from Wink, being sent flying from a toss by her. Wink had her daggers at Black Tarantula's throat only for Black Cat knocked Wink out from behind.

Meanwhile, Slade Muga and Thanos were continuing their battle with each other. Muga continued using the power of 616 Black Bolt. Thanos jumped out leaving Muga to block the mad titan's incoming fist crossing both his arms. Sieg leaped forward as he struck his sword at Thanos' shoulder, piercing through his sword. The Mad Titan retaliated with a face down blow to the head, pulling the sword out of his shoulder as he prepared to use Sieg's own weapon against him. Muga flew with superhuuman speed as he punched Thanos' jaw, using the power of the Sentry. The power of a million exploding suns came from within as he sent him flying back, until Thanos himself launched a strong blow to Muga's face. The heroes of Earth 1610 saw the defining battle themselves after they have defeated. They rushed toward the scene as Peter Parker noticed Sieg Wallace get up from the ground.

"Hey knight in shining armor, who side you on?" Peter asked in a defensive fighting stance, preparing for a fight. "Good guy or bad guy?"

"**I'm definitely a good guy. My name is Sieg Wallace and I am from Earth 616."** Sieg stated as David O'Kirk and Jason Long stopped to stare at the spirit of faith

"Did you Earth 616?" Jason asked with Sieg nodding his head. "That's where your counterpart is from Peter." he stated to Peter

"**And so is Thanos."** Sieg said bitterly

David suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Thanos? As in Thanos the mad man?"

"**More like the mad titan. **Sieg replied grabbing his crystal sword.** Anyway, me and Slade Muga were sent by the Beyonder and Slade Reilly to stop him. We were hopping he would know who's behind the dimensional distribances going on in every universe."**

"Wait, are all universes having the same thing going with just like it is with us right now?" Peter inquired

"**Yes. It's an threat than when Sven Reilly, son of Slade Reilly fought the alien overload Muramasa."** Sieg stated seeing the rest of heroes losing against Thanos. **"And there's a way to stop Thanos."**

"But..." David O'Kirk trailed off for Sieg to continue

"**But once I do, the dimensional rifts will continue in every universe beside our own."** Sieg explained as Slade Muga was being slammed down on the ground by the mad titan. **"I would have to use a power that would bring out death itself. The left hand would bring death, but the right hand however will bring something else."**

"Well, whatever you're going to do, do it fast!" David shouted as him, Peter and Jason charged ahead at Thanos. "Because everyone including your friend Slade Muga about to get screwed." he finished wrapping Thanos in a impulse lash with one hand while blasting using the other, bearing little effect

KRAKOOOM

KRAKOOOM

Two strikes of lightning crashed toward Thanos, striking the mad titan with full force barely effecting him. Thanos looked up and only smirked as both David and Jason attacked combining lightning strikes and impulse blasts, while Peter shot out a repulsor from spider armor. Thanos retaliated sent out a beam that inflicted damage on Dr. Singularity and Lightning, sending both of them flying down on the floor. Only Peter and Slade Muga as Muga used the combined powers of all Avengers, X-men, Fantastic Four and Spider-Man of Earth 616, charging Thanos head on after Peter was sent flying back with a fist toward the gut by the mad titan. Thor used the hammer he once gave to his late son Modi and combined with his ax-hammer hybrid hurtled it directly toward Thanos, barely affecting the mad titan as he sent Thor flying back. Both Muga's and Thanos' hands collided against each other, with both trying to get the upper hand on one another.

"You will not win, Slade Muga. You will lose. They will lose. All of you will fall." Thanos said

"**Maybe not me, but I know someone else who will win this fight!"** Muga shouted glaring straight at Thanos himself

"**YEAH! UP YOURS, BUDDY!"** the other half of Muga yelled as Sieg Wallace walked closer, glaring at the mad titan

Sieg's left turned pitch black while his right hand glowed an amber gold light, preparing to use whatever power he had in control.

Flashback

Sieg Wallace

Sieg woke up to a mysterious place he had never seen before. There were stars and display of planets in front of him. There was the Kree, Skrull, Shiar, every species homeworld even Earth itself. There were stone chair thrones in a circle, in a more ancient setting. Sieg looked left and right to see if anyone was here, wherever here was. That's when he heard footsteps as he turned his head to see a hooded figure, revealing to be a woman after she removed her hood. There was a dark haired man wearing armor, his emissive eyes showed wisdom and power leaving Sieg not to fight him. But the last person that entered made Sieg's eyes widened with shock as he knew who this person was. After all, his adopted father knew him all his life. He was the one that raised Sven to begin with. It was Slade Reilly, the father of Sven Reilly and Zack Reilly's grandfather. The other two was the Beyond and Carina, along came Odin, Zeus and the elder of the galaxy.

"**Hello, Sieg."** Slade Reilly said greeting Sieg

"**Wha- what is this?"** Sieg replied in sudden confusion

"You are needed Siegfried Wallace." Carina said. "You are all needed."

"**Needed? Needed for what?"** Sieg asked

"A dimension rift has been unleashed throughout every universe. The danger of the one called Onyx." the Beyonder said with Sieg looking away. "He is amassing forces from other universe that are similair to our own and not. It would be just this universe that suffers but all aside our very own." showed Sieg images of other universes, where one showed three heroes unknow to him. One was a man wearing blue with a cape and a S symbol on his chest. The other was a man wearing a bat suit. And the last was a long dark haired woman wearing red, white and blue with a tiara and bracers on her arms. "But there are heroes unlike our own. Those that stand for truth and justice. But it is possible that there is a being that would know what Onyx's plan is."

Sieg make a step closer to them. **"Who?**"

"The only being who would possibly know is the mad titan." the Beyonder replied revealing the one and only mad titan himself

"**Thanos."** Sieg growled. **"Where is he?"**

"In an alternate universe." Carina stated showing images of the alternate universe's heroes much like his own, but entirely different. "Designation earth 1610, to where you must go."

"**And you're not going alone."** Slade stated as a black and white armored individual past Sieg and landed behind him. **"This is Slade Muga."**

"**Hello, brother." **Muga greeted

"**Brother?" **Sieg inquired suddenly confused

"**I thought he'd be taller." **said another half of Slade Muga

"But if all else fails..." Carina paused as she walked toward Sieg, placing some type of power inside Sieg. "We have placed a power in you to stop Thanos. One that can take life and replaced it with death using your left hand. And something more if you use your right."

"**What does the right hand do?"**

"It gives whoever is in contact a prison. A fate way worse."

"**Who would have this kind of power?"**

"Him." Carina stated, showing Sieg an image of a purple skinned individual. Sieg saw a near resemblance to Thanos. "Thane."

"**Who is he?"** Sieg asked them

Flashback end

Present day

Doomstadt, Latveria 10:03 p.m.

Sieg lifted his right hand as it glowed golden amber. "**From this day forth, I use the power of Thane."** Sieg was six inches closer as Sieg held him in place. **"The son of Thanos!"**

Thanos turned his head toward Sieg cautiously wide eyed. "Son of Thanos?"

And then it happened, Thanos was defeated. Sieg's eyes widened at what he just witnessed with Nick Fury and all the heroes of Earth 1610 slowly walking beside him just as shocked. In front of them was Thanos and Slade Muga trapped in a amber gold construct, remaining still from their position. Out of nowhere, a portal flew out as a blonde haired teenager wearing a green suit with a black alpha sign surrounding his torso hovered toward Sieg.

"**What did I just do?"** Sieg said stunned

"You gave Thanos something else. A living death." the blonde haired teen stated

Sieg looked at the teenager. **"Alpha?"** he asked suddenly confused

"God no, I'm one of his clones. The one not being the keeping-my-powers retard. I'm wondering why he had the last name of Maguire and first name of Andrew Garfield. And now, I feel like I broke some fourth wall or he did. Long story short, Chrissy Chen has alpha powers along with each one from each species affected by Alpha rays in the universe since you've been gone. The powers I have here are just temporarily after I finished teleporting you and Thanos to the Elder council." the clone stated surrounding a energy shield around the construct trapped Thanos and Slade Muga. "Anyway, I'm just the messenger. And as for you, you're needed in another universe." the clone messenger then teleported him and the trapped Thanos away from earth 1610

"Why do I feel a storm coming all of a sudden?" Fury asked himself, getting a bad vibe suddenly

"Did we win?" Captain America asked

"Yeah, we won Aerean." Fury replied as he saw the new Captain America walk away after the battle was done. "Where you heading now?"

"There's something I have to do." he stated. "Something that needs to be done."

White House. Washington, D.C. 8:00 a.m.

"Captain Thorton, you've done your country a great service."

Aerean Thorton stood with Phil Coulson beside him. "I didn't do it alone, Mr. President."

"I've been told you've had help. Spider-Men, these Defenders, your Avengers team. Everyone, even mutants. I believe they've earned a right to be citizens and welcomed back to the world."

"So do I, Mr. President." Coulson stated. "But with the way things are now, it's time we did things the right way."

"By all means, Agent Coulson."

Later on that day, the anti-mutant policies were now abolished and allowing mutants to walk freely anywhere in the world besides Utopia and Tian. The Avengers were known in the world with bases set up New York, Washington, Chicago and Los Angeles. Thor was helping the Asgardians rebuild in the glassed planet of Exodus Prime, with Emperor Tidas and his son and daughter, Konadu and Ritaria staying in the Savage land. Future Foundation set up in the Baxter building with the exploration of dimensions and futuristic technology from Exodus Prime. Nexus was the king after the rebirth of Eternals as they stayed in the twin mountains of Alaska. And SHIELD was re established as a international agency, with Jason Long being in charge of ARMOR (Alternate Realities Monitoring Operating and Response) organization and Abigial Brand led SWORD (Sentient Worlds Observation Response Directorate). But to Nick Fury, the new Captain America and the new head of SHIELD Phil Coulson knew something was on the horizon. The dimensional rifts of every other universes gaping more intense, un aware of the danger ahead of them. And all they could do is wait and prepare themselves.

Elsewhere

In another universe

Sieg Wallace is now in an alleyway as he stepped out wearing a grey hoodie with blue jeans. He looked at a newstand that showed a newspaper company. It said: Daily Planet. And what else he saw was a sign that said hello, Metropolis. Sieg walked on the sidewalk, showing a smirk on his face

"Time to get started."


	5. Announcement

**Okay. First off I have an announcement, one that has come to mind. Since the sensation and popularity of Spider-Gwen which I enjoy a lot, I thought of doing another Spider-Man story. This time, this story will be focused in the Earth-65 universe where Spider-Gwen was created. Not only will it have Spider-Gwen, but it will also have a personal Spider-Man I will create. **

**Before I could get to that, I will put up voice actors for the Defiance: the Last Stand. Mainly, it will be the Avengers, X-Men, and other teams I made in that story. There is also a certain fact that I might continue on this, possible someday next year. It will start in five months after the invasion of Doom and Thanos with the Beyonder sending Earth's heroes and villains to Battleworld in my version of the Ultimate Universe.**

**Nick Fury: Keith David**

**Phil Coulson director of SHIELD: Clark Gregg**

**Maria Hill: Cobie Smulders**

**Beta Ray Bill: David Kaye**

**Princess Nitora: Jenna Cole**

**Avengers**

**Spider-Man (Terry Komori): Johnny Yong Boosch**

**Wolverine (James Hudson Howlett): Milo Ventimiglia  
**

**Captain America (Aerean Thorton): Roger Craig Smith**

**Hawkeye (Clint Barton): Troy Baker**

**Thor: Travis Willingham**

**Black Widow (Monica Chang): Laura Bailey  
**

**War Machine (Nathan Jacobs): Gunner Wright**

**Stature (Cassandra Lang): Rachel Macflarene**

**Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel): April Stewart**

**Joseph Russell (Mr. Fix It): Rick Wasserman**

**Might Avengers**

**Scarlet Spider (Peter Parker): Josh Keaton**

**Hyperion (Mark Milton): Sam Daly**

**Zarda: Lucy Lawless**

**Midnight Owl (Jack Danner): Diedrich Bader  
**

**the Blur (Stanley Stewart): Kenny Blank**

**Amphibian (Kinsely Rice): Tara Strong**

**Doc Spectrum (Joseph Ledger): Dave Wittenberg**

**Captain Marvel (Rick Jones): Logan Miller**

**Anti-Venom (Bradley Poe): Sam Vincent  
**

**Inertia (Edith "Edi" Freiberg): Erin Matthews**

**New Avengers**

**Dr. Singularity (David O'Kirk): Nolan North**

**Lightning (Jason Long): Andrew Kishino**

**Ororo Monroe (Storm): Kimberly Williams**

**Havok (Alex Summers): Matt Nolan**

**Namora: Kari Wahlgren**

**Tigra (Marie Grant): Claudia Black**

**Lori Baumgaurtner (Boomer): Tamara Bernier**

**Wonder Man (Simon Williams): Adam Baldwin**

**Quake (Daisy Johnson): Liza Del Mundo**

**Nexus (Thomas Liu-Shin): James Sie**

**Secret Warriors**

**Winter Soldier (Logan Pierce): Matthew Mercer**

**Justice (Lance Asrtrovik): Mark Meer**

**the Alien (Abigal Brand): Felicia Day  
**

**Hercules: Dave Boat**

**American Gargoyle (Harry Osborn): James Arnold Taylor  
**

**Punisher (Frank Castle): Brian Bloom**

**Yelena Belova: Nika Futterman**

**Penance (Robert Baldwin): Wentworth Miller**

**Lady Comet (Angelica Jones-Astrovik): Melissa Disney**

**Black Panther (T'Challa Udaku): Djimon Hounsou**

**Future Foundation**

**Invisible Woman (Susan Storm): Jennifer Morrison**

**Iron man (Tony Stark): Adrian Pasdar**

**Falcon (Sam Wilson): Bumper Robinson**

**Machine man (Danny Ketch): Dee Bradley Baker**

**Jocasta (Janet Van Dyke): Grey DeLisle**

**Vision: Tia Carrere  
**

**She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters): Katee Sackhoff**

**Arcanna Jones: Ali Later**

**Hurricane (Nicole Dubois): Diana Michelle**

**Yellowjacket (Helena Phelps): Sumalee Montano**

**Defenders**

**Doc Strange (Stephen Strange Sr.): Jack Coleman**

**Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd): Misha Collins**

**Hulk (Bruce Banner clone): Fred Tatasciore (in human form): Neal Mcdonough  
**

**Namor: Sam Witwer**

**Hellcat (Patricia Walker): Tricia Helfer**

**Black Knight (Dane Whitman): Ioan Grufford**

**Valkyrie (Barbara Norris): Vanessa Marshall  
**

**Blade (Eric Brooks): Khary Payton**

**Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze): Mark Hamill**

**Ms. Jade (Betty Ross): Nicole Sullivan**

**Secret Avengers**

**Elektra: Gwendoline Yeo**

**Daredevil (Clive Conner): Yuri Lowenthal**

**Mockingbird (Barbara "Bobbi" Morse): Courtenay Taylor**

**Iron Patriot (James "Rhodey" Rhodes): Greg Eagles**

**Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock): Rebecca Riedy**

**Black Cat (Felicia Hardy): Ali Hillis**

**Black Tarantula (Ben Reilly): Phil Lamarr**

**Giant man (Scott Lang): Gideon Emery**

**Wasp (Petra Laskov): Tara Platt**

**Echo (Maya Lopez): Rebecca Sanabria**

**Silver Sable: Jennifer Hale**

**Uncanny Avengers**

**Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde): Caitlin Taylor Love**

**Rogue (Marian Carcyle): Cat Taber**

**Iceman (Bobby Drake): Jason Marsden**

**Human torch (Johnny Storm): David Kaufman**

**Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew): Kieren van den Blink**

**Bombshell (Lana Baumgaurtner): Eliza Dushku**

**Cloak (Ty Johnson): Bryton Adams**

**Dagger (Tandy Bowen): Ashely Eckstein**

**Juggernaunt (Kenny "Kong" Macflarene): Joshua LeBar**

**Husk (Paige Guthrie): Mae Whitman**

**X-Force**

**Nightshroud (Adrian Luca): Scott Porter**

**Diamondstone (Grant Alexander): Kirby Morrow  
**

**Aimi Yoshida (Jolt): Jaime Chung**

**Phoenix (Jean Grey): Leigh Allen Baker**

**Firestar (Liz Allen): Jennifer Jules Hart  
**

**Derek Morgan (Archangel): Arif S. Kinchen**

**Calvin Rankin (Mimic): Jared Padalecki**

**Copycat (Vanessa Carsyle): Rosario Dawson  
**

**Spade (Jack Wilson): Jensen Ackles**

**Domino (Neena Thurman): Kelly Hu**

**Young Avengers**

**Taruntala (Miles Morales): Donald Glover**

**Prodigy (Ganke Lee): Dante Basco**

**Hornet (Larry "Judge" Jackson): Ogie Banks**

**Polaris (Nomi Blume): Juliet Landau  
**

**Raymond Conner (Ronin): Greg Cipes**

**Fantastic girl (Enid Richards): Danielle Judvoits  
**

**Nova (Missy Kallenback): Natalie Lander**

**Ricochet (Henry "Hank" Kipple): Will Friedle  
**

**Hisako Ichiki (Armor): Vyvan Pham  
**

**Scoldfire (Allison Crestmere): Ashely Johnson**

**New Warriors**

**the Thing (Benjamin Grimm): John DiMaggo**

**Power man (Luke Cage): Michael Jai White**

**Danny Rand (Iron Fist): Scott Menville  
**

**Shang Chi: Brian Tee**

**Moon Knight (Marc Spector): Robin Atkin Downes**

**the Talon (Cheyenne Tate): Danielle Nicolet**

**Ant man (Dante Cruz): Darryl Sabara**

**Songbird (Melissa Joan Gold): Alyssa Milano**

**Eric Josten (Atlas): Darren Norris**

**Mach IV (Abner Jenkins): Crispin Freeman**

**X-Men**

**Micromax (Scott Wright): Jason Spisak**

**Blackhearth (Samuel Smithers): Rino Romano  
**

**Collosus (Piotr Rasputin): Phil Morris**

**Warpath (James Proudstar): Noah Watts**

**Link (Shola Inkoli): Alex Desert**

**Magma (Amara Aquilla): Alanna Ubach**

**Kenji Uedo (Zero): Quinton Flynn**

**Marvel Girl (Celeste Frost): Lacey Chabert**

**Mindee (Irma Frost): Lacey Chabert**

**Chroma (Phoebe Frost): Lacey Chabert**


End file.
